The Inconveniencing/Gallery
Cold Open S1e5 goat on mystery shack roof.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png|"Absolutely not." S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 rooftop retreat.png S1e5 pinecone bullseye.png S1e5 van.png S1e5 wendy high five.png|"Don't leave me hangin" S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png Later dorks.png|"Later, dorks." S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png MabelGlobe.gif WendyBreeze.gif WendyHigh5.gif WendyZips.gif Meeting Wendy's friends S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|"Random Dance Party for no reason!" S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 fake note.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png|Awwwwwwww!!! Little Dipper!! Haha, pun. vlcsnap-2012-10-14-15h50m21s119.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png|"Oh hey! What's that?" S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png|"Pleh! Pleh!" S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png|In the belly! S1e5 thompson upside down 02.png S1e5 mabel chewing gum.png S1e5 this guy.png S1e5 robbie with guitar.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png|It does look like a big muffin. S1e5 wendy's friends 1.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 you stink.png S1e5 you look nice today.png S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.jpg|Mabel holds a marker beside Dipper. S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.jpg|Dipper covers Mabel's mouth before she speaks. S1e5 GO GO GO GO.gif S1e5 woo yeah!.gif S1e5 Mabel sees writing.png|Mabel sees her writing. MabelHair.gif MabelDances.gif You look nice today.gif THOMPSON.gif S1e5 SLURP.gif Dusk 2 Dawn S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 beware sign.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 mabel running on ground.png|Mabel Runs On The Ground. S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png|" Yea, Dipper! Punch that metal thing!" S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 open sign.png S1e5 closed sign.png S1e5 dusk 2 dawn appearance.png vlcsnap-2012-10-14-15h52m05s128.png S1e5 usa newz.png S1e5 slush machine.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 mints.png S1e5 soda exploding.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 smile dip shelf.png|Eleven Tons Of Smile Dip. S1e5_smile_dip.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 mabel with smile dip.png S1e5 mabel chugging smile dip.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 tambry looking up.png S1e5 mabel slouching.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 1.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 2.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 3.png S1e5 mabel huge eyes.png S1e5 dipper and popsicle.png S1e5 onward aoshima.png|"ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" S1e5 mabel's smile dip friend.gif S1e5 me when i try something new.gif Its not as bad as it looks.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif S1e5 O.O.gif MabelEats.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-24 at 6.54.31 PM.png ''The Duchess Approves'' S1e5 the duchess approves 1.png S1e5 the duchess approves 2.png S1e5 the duchess approves 3.png S1e5 the duchess approves 4.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly and elizabeth.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 02.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png Haunted S1e5 what happens when you eat too much sugar.gif S1e5 what happens when you text too much.gif The Ghosts Tumblr m727fkF5D51qgmh41o1 1280.png|Yeah, little bit. S1e5 pa and ma.PNG|Pa and Ma former owners of Dusk 2 Dawn S1e5 homework wack.jpg|the flashback S1e5 dipper on the floor.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 ma and pa ghosts and lamby dipper.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 Dipper smiles.jpg|Dipper smiles during the Lamby Lamby Dance. End/Credits S1e5 grunkle stan window.png|Grunkle Stan threw the TV! Miscellaneous s1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Episode galleries